Pain and Pleasure
by arretez
Summary: An alternate version of what happened when Katea was tortured on the Witch's Maw episode and forced to awaken. WARNING RATED M!


THE WITCH'S MAW (Pain and Pleasure)

Katea opened her eyes, she could feel the cold chains wrapped around her hands as she lay suspended on the air. Half the bones on her lower body is broken, thanks to the surprised attack that Awakened Being did on them and her team. Looking to the side she recognized Jean also suspended in chains beside her.

"Good, you finally awoke," a girlish voice caught her attention making her look down at the source. A young girl somewhere about nine to twelve are seating on a red chair much too big for her. "I like you Miss Claymore, would you mind Awakening for me?" she asked.

Katea's heart turned cold as she recognized the girl as an Awakened Being. Ignoring the pain in her lower part she looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" she croaked. "What do you want from us?"

"Ohh…tsk..tks, I thought you have heard me little Claymore. I want you to Awaken," she smiled tilting her head childlike. "And for my name you may call me Riful,"

"Riful? Not Riful of the West?" groaned Katea fear bubbling in her heart. This was one of the Abyssals, the Organization have completely fed them wrong information.

"Oww..I hate that title the Organization gave me," pouted the young girl. "Anyway back to business. Please awaken for me,"

"I will die first," hissed the Claymore.

"Tsk..tks…they all say that before they awaken. Hey Daufie, would you mind helping me Awaken our new friend here?"

"Hehehe Yes Riful," Katea gasped as she saw a humanoid hulking figure approaching her. She was wise enough to recognize it as the monster that ambushed them in his human form.

Standing in front of her, she can't help but twitch as she felt the Awakened once arms explore her abdomen pinching her skin and prodding at her belly button with his massive hands. She really wished he would get over with rather than have some perverted amusement on setting her off.

"Riful, this one's pretty can't we keep her?" asked Dauf as he looked back to his mistress.

"Yes, Dauffie, but we need her to awaken first and don't kill her like you did with the first one the last time,"

"Last time?" Katea asked not aware that she had voiced her thoughts.

"Yes Little Claymore, at your right you could see the dead body of your friend who…refused to Awaken for me," Riful replied a petite smile on her face.

Katea felt tears on her eyes as she recognized her comrade's body on the floor lying in a pool of blood with holes on her body. By the position of her body, it was plain obvious that she had died in a lot of agony. The sudden sound of footprints brought her attention to the hulking figure in front of her. She felt fear as she saw the long metal spike he is holding on his hand.

"Here's Number One," he growled spearing the woman in the gut.

Katea screamed as she felt the metal pierce her flesh rupturing the organs inside. Her very being was on fire as Dauf twisted again and again the long pole buried in her. The very pain of it was becoming maddening.

"Here's Number Two,"

The woman whimpered in pain as she felt another foreign object being inserted into her small body protruding from the back. Tears fell onto her face as the pole twisted again and again making breathing a little hard for her.

"Oh you could end the pain if you would only just Awaken," the childish voice of Riful echoed in the cavern. "I don't like seeing women in distress. Dauf would you mind?"

"Mind what?" Katea asked as she struggled to suck air in her lungs.

She gasped as the Awakened called Dauf cradled her body making small licks on her tight uniform. Katea cursed as she felt the watery drool of the monster seep through the fabric touching the skin beneath it. She screamed again as she felt one of the large hands groped her breasts fondling them in an ecstatic manner.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the Claymore screamed as the large man began swallowing her left breast, his mouth large enough to fit the entire globe. She can't help but shudder as she felt the large tongue caressing it gently inside stiffening her nipples in an alarming rate.

"Please stop," she begged with tears as she gasped when the large hand groping her right pinch the hardened stub protruding through the fabric of her uniform.

"Oh she doesn't like it Dauf," puffed Riful in her seat. "Try being rough would you mind?"

"Rough-?" Katea barely finished the question when her cry echoed in the caverns. Looking at her chest she could see the blood pooling from where the man who is swallowing her breast have crushed it in her mouth. The soft flesh no match for the large teeth that bore down on it.

"Yeah go for it Dauffie, make her scream," cheered Riful as Dauf grabbed the woman's breasts squeezing them in a brute like manner making the claymore scream in pain.

Despite the horrific damages the monster is making on her, Katea could not help feeling hot as her body responded to the teasing the Abyssal is making. Time as a Claymore, have her suppressed her urges and now they are coming back to her in full force. She can't help but whimper as she felt the fabric between her legs get wet, which somehow have nothing to do with Dauff's drool.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Riful as she watched the increasing smell of sweetness that lingered from the woman's body. She smiled as she saw the fearful expression on the Claymore's face. "Daufie our guest have enough at the top, go at her bottom will ya?"

"Don't please!" Katea screamed as he saw Dauf reach for another metal pole smaller than the rest. Closing her eyes she readied herself from the pain that is about to come. She was a tad confused as the Monster lifted her legs and only recognized it not a moment too soon what its intentions were.

"Don't!" she yelled before screaming in pure agony as the iron rod was roughly shoved between her legs inside her reaching towards her womb unhilting her at the same time.

"Now push and pull Daufie," commanded Riful.

Katea's face was blurry in tears as she felt the rod going out and in of her. She can't help thinking that she had been fucked by a freaking steel rod. Despite the blood and pain she can't help but moan as pleasure long denied came crashing on her. She could practically feel her abused hips arranging themselves to better satisfy the unwanted object inside her legs. Hating herself for it, she can't help moaning loudly as the thrusting increased.

"Kiss her now Dauf,"

"What?!" Katea gasped as she felt the large man's lips crashed unto her own nearly swallowing her entire face. She gagged as she tasted the meat that the Awakened ate before. Human Meat, steeling herself, she bit the tongue causing the large man to step away purple blood on his lips.

"Riful," he whined piteously.

"Dauf insert another two rods on her will ya?" ordered the Abyssal woman.

Katea nearly blacked out as she felt them inserted in her body. The twisting and the twirling of the objects nearly made her Awakened, only her firm control of her yoki kept it in check.

"Katea?" the weak voice of Jean made the other look at her.

"Jean please don't look," begged Katae as she felt the rod in her legs being forced further into her womb, crushing the organs inside, but bringing her pleasure at the same time.

"Jean please look away!" she begged and screamed at the same time as the man flopped her up and down the steady rod making her moan loudly from the amount of pleasure and pain being added on the same time. She could barely hear Jean crying out her name as she felt her yoki going out of control.

"Yes, almost there," Riful happily clapped as the woman began screaming her sweat flying at the force plunging her to the foreign object inside her. Her womb can barely hold the steel it's form obviously visible inside her through the tight uniform.

Dauf grinned maliciously as his other hand ripped the front of her uniform and Jean gasped as she saw the woman's ruined breast. The Awakened being began stroking her remaining globe making the woman gasp for even more.

"Pleeeassseee!" she cried out as she felt nearing her climax. "Stop please!" moaning again as she was thrusted down hilting her. Her juices was already trailing down the odd object and she could see Riful clapping as she watched her writhing in agony.

"I can't believe I'm having sex with a metal rod," Katea thought in shame as her tears are almost spent in crying.

. With a final wrench something inside her broke and she felt oddly blissful as she finally lost control of her yoki changing her body, breaking the rods inserted u and the chains holding her. When she opened her eyes, she can't understand where she is, only one thing she craved is certain.

"I want guts,"


End file.
